Hopeful Dreaming
by SDYusuke
Summary: Kurama has been waiting three years to see Yusuke again so he can tell him how he feels. When Yusuke returned from the Makai, he seems different. With neither being able to confront the other with their feelings, it takes a small accident to get them talk


Hopeful Dreaming

by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will - though I wish I did - own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

__

_ August 4_

_ It's so close, so very close. You're close.. It's finally summer time and I don't have to go to school everyday, that's always good. I thought summer would be a good time for us to catch up, maybe get to know each other all over again. You know so much about me, but I barely know you. I know your birthday's coming up, does that count? We're throwing you a surprise party, if you're home in time that is. I hope you are._

_ It's been so long since you've been home. Hiei's come back, did you know that? He loved Mukuro, but only once. Yukina was sick and he took leave, but he's decided to stay here with us. I think that's the only good thing that's happened this summer. Everyday I wake up and call your house, but no one ever answers. Your mom isn't home either, I think she misses you, do you miss her? I miss you, more than you might believe.._

_ Keiko misses you too, and as much as I don't like to believe, I think you might miss her. Do you miss me? I'm sure I haven't even crossed your mind. What are you doing, everyone misses you so much.. Please come home soon..._

Kurama closed his journal, rubbing his thumb over the soft velvet rose that adorned it's front. Turning around in his spinning chair, he leaned over and reached for the 'off' button on his radio. His pale fingers were about to reach it when a familiar tune erupted from his speakers.

"I wake up and tear drops they fall down like rain, I put on that old song we danced too and then, I head off to my job, guess not much has changed, watch the clock, head for home, check the phone, just in case, go to bed, dream of you, that's what I'm doing these days.."

Tears tinged the edge of his emerald orbs and he gently rubbed them away. Too many country songs reminded him of the teen he desired and he quickly changed stations. He needed a nice upbeat song to free his mind. The dial turned a half quarter and a slightly fast song came through the speakers. He had never heard it before, but it seemed all right.

The lyrics suddenly began, matching the music as it slowed a little. "I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and that reason is you."

Whatever he had expected that song to be, it wasn't, and the tears slid down his cheeks faster. Quickly he turned the radio off and stood up. The phone downstairs rang, but he ignored it as he made his way to the full length mirror on the outer side of his closet door.

Sniffling a little he brushed any stray tears away and rid his face of the redness that the tears had brought. He was just in time, because from downstairs came the voice of his mother. "Shuuichi! Telephone!"

Kurama looked a little surprised. The only person that had ever called his house was.. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly swung the door open, running down the stairs, slowing as he got halfway down them.

Shiori, with a bundle of clothes under one arm, handed Kurama the phone. "It's one of your friends, Shuuichi dear," she replied softly, before going upstairs to put the said teen's clothes away.

Waiting until his mother was gone, Kurama put the phone to his ear hopefully. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurama," came the loud, raspy voice of Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed a little under his breath, and slumped into a nearby chair. "Hello Kuwabara, how can I help you?"

"Well, Genkai sent a message to Keiko through Puu," he started, and there was a small happy "Puu!" in the background followed by a shushing noise he was sure came from Keiko.

"What did she say?"

"She wants us all to meet her up at her temple," he replied, a little too enthusiastically, mostly because Yukina was going to be there.

"When?" Kurama asked, he really didn't want to go, but the team hadn't seen each other in a while, so it might be good to see his friends.

"Around noon is when you should leave. Keiko, Puu, and I are leaving pretty soon if you'd like to come with."

Not really wanting to leave with Keiko, he nodded anyway. "I'll get ready then, and meet you in about twenty minutes?"

"All right, sounds good." Kuwabara replied before hanging up the phone.

Kurama did the same, slower than the other had done however. Small thumps came from the stairs. "Mom, that was Kuwabara, he wants me to go camping with him tonight and maybe tomorrow," he lied, but not by choice. "Is it all right if I go?"

"Of course, Shuuichi dear," came the low reply. Her voice almost sounded as if she had just been weeping.

The redhead walked around the corner and was surprised to see his mother wiping her eyes with the hem of her apron. 

"Mom..?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, go on up and get packed, I'm sure you have got to leave soon."

He nodded slightly and walked past her up the stairs. 

"Bring your cell phone!" she called from the bottom of the stairs, smiling slightly as she wiped her eyes.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko sat on the bus on their way to Genkai's temple. No one else was on, so they had the free reign. After a three hour ride, the three were finally dropped off in front of a long flight of stone steps ascending into the forest.

They climbed for what seemed like hours. For a while Puu had nestled in Kurama's flaming red hair. That had made Keiko a little jealous, and it made him feel a little better, though he knew it shouldn't have. 

Finally they reached the temple. Kurama was amazed bu the assortment of planets and blooming flowers outside the doors as they came to the large porch. Kuwabara knocked on the door noisily and from inside shuffling of feet could be heard.

The large wooden doors opened slightly and the group was welcomed by a large pair of light blue eyes and a giant smile. "Kazuma! Keiko! Kurama! I was hoping you would get here soon!" Yukina smiled brightly, opening the door for the three teens and the small bird.

The small group walked in and Kurama shouldered his pack. "So what's this all about?" he asked politely.

"Genkai wanted to talk to us all about... her departure," Yukina replied, a little sadly.

"She's not going to wait for Urameshi? He's her pupil, she should wait.." Keiko said softly.

"Master Genkai fears he won't be back in time," Yukina replied, looking at Keiko sympathetically. 

Kurama looked at Yukina's sympathetic eyes as they walked through a large room filled with arcade games of all types and to another set of large wooden doors. He wished silently that those icy blue orbs were turned on him, piercing into the depths of his soul and revealing his secret to anyone who cared to listen.

He shook his head slightly as they walked through the semi darkness. _You do want to keep your friendships with them all don't you?_ He chastised himself. _I mean, sure, Hiei might not say anything about it because liking... men... is okay in the demon world.. But what about Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai, and... Yusuke...._

A hand touched his shoulder and the redhead snapped back to reality. He realized that in his thoughts he had stopped while the other's continued to walk off. Looking at the hand that rested on his shoulder, he turned, emerald meeting crimson. "Hiei, you're here too?"

Hiei nodded but ignored the question otherwise. "Thinking about him again?"

"Is it... that obvious?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"Too someone who knows, I guess," the fire demon replied sympathetically, but then added, "you can't just wait for him forever, you know.."

"Sure I can, I have that long."

"Why not get on with your life? I saw the girls flirting with you yesterday.."

Kurama sighed slightly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'm not interested in any of them, Hiei, you know that."

The small fire demon nodded. "Yes, I do," he paused, walking ahead of the other a few steps. "I'm just afraid you're setting yourself up for a heartbreak."

The fox teen was taken aback slightly by the uncharacteristic soft tone that accompanied his words before he took off. "Thanks, Hiei.." he replied slightly as the other left.

Yusuke yawned slightly, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned against a large rock just outside a small demon village. He was pretty tired after the long journey from the grave site of his father's body to the village just outside the portal he had been planning on using to return to the Ningenkai.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his dirt stained face. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone exactly, but he figured no one really cared. The ebony haired detective was aware that Hiei had returned to the team, only because he had visited Mukuro a while back and had been informed that Hiei had left her territory and wasn't coming back.

After that he had taken the long way to his father's grave, getting a little training in as he did. He was there mostly because he no longer felt as though he fit into the world of humans, for he was no longer one. After all he had experienced, it still freaked him out sometimes that his father wasn't who he thought he was.

He had also seen things through his 'life-altering' journey. Things that could've broken a man or made him better, the latter happening to him. His life had changed over the three or so years he stayed in the Makai, along with his feelings.

Feelings he had hidden long ago resurfaced, only this time ten times more painful. Five years ago, he suspected, that if someone asked him who he would end up spending his life with, "Keiko" would've been the first word out of his mouth. Not anymore. He wondered if she would even be the second name out of his mouth.

He realized after he died, and met his first real demon friend, Kurama - known to friends and family as Shuuichi Minamino - that he hadn't loved Keiko at all. He would've only said that because it was expected of him to say it. It had always been expected, even when he thought girls had "coodies", Keiko had been making plans for their wedding!

He went along with it, around her anyway, to make her happy because she was his only friend. When someone made a joke about it, he'd resort to the only thing he knew, violence. Eventually, they learned.

What no one seemed to know was, that, in his spare time he found himself checking out, not the females, but the males. 

There was one person though, that knew it, because he had caught him. Kazuma Kuwabara. Not the brightest bulb in the box, but smart on occasion. He remembered that day vividly in his mind. They had all been at Genkai's temple after the Dark Tournament, after they had returned home.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and himself had all been there..

_Kurama wiped small beads of sweat from his brow, snapping his long rose whip again at the small koorime at the other end of the field, slashing back with his sword. The fox teen was unaware of the deep chocolate orbs that occasionally left the target they should be lying on to look him over._

_ Kuwabara and Yusuke, sitting with their "girlfriends" on the steps of the temple, watching and talking every once in a while. Keiko was pretty much hanging off from Yusuke's arm, while Yukina sat smiling brightly talking to the carrot top._

_ Something had happened, the shorter detective hadn't really been sure what, but Keiko and Yukina had gotten up and left, leaving the four detectives to train._

_ Next thing he knew, Kuwabara had him by the wrist and was dragging him off into the deeper part of the forest surrounding the ancient temple. He had been in too much shock to struggle much, or to see Kurama look at them as they disappeared into the brush._

_ 'What's going on?' the younger asked, wrenching his wrist out of the other's tight grasp._

_ 'What's going on with YOU, Urameshi?' he asked in his usual raspy voice._

_ 'What do you mean, nothing' s going on..' he replied softly._

_ 'Bull shit, you can't hide it from me Urameshi!'_

_ 'Hide what?' the other asked slowly._

_ 'You aren't interested in Keiko anymore, are you?'_

_ The detective's back stiffened slightly. 'What makes you think that?'_

_ 'You're never looking in her direction, even when she's practically smothering you. You're always looking at..' he paused for a brief moment and looked around for any prying eyes or ears, 'Kurama..'_

_ Yusuke gasped inwardly, his shock and surprise complete at his friend's next statement. 'I've seen you staring at him, Urameshi, you can't hide it from me. You have a thing for him, don't you?'_

He had been surprised that Kuwabara had noticed his..fetish for the redhead, or that he had even picked up on it. He hadn't been as obvious as Kuwabara's "thing" for Yukina, but it had been good to get it off his chest, even if it was Kuwabara. The carrot top hadn't really minded, he'd figured it for a while.

The ebony haired detective stood, stretching in the dimming sunlight. Shouldering his pack, he began to walk deeper into the woods, towards the portal he knew led to the forest just outside of Genkai's lake shoreline.

The group sat in the large room in a horseshoe-like shape all facing Genkai, whom had just finished talking. There was an uneasy pause between them all, before her voice sounded again, "I'm leaving it to all of you.. My temple and the hundreds of acres of land that it sits on.."

The group looked a little down at this announcement. Everyone had been sure that Yusuke would inherit the temple and it's surrounding area, being her only student. Kuwabara's oh-so-familiar voice suddenly broke the unnerving silence that had fallen over them. "What about Urameshi, I thought for sure you'd leave it to him.."

"Well if you haven't noticed, our 'leader' isn't here, is he?" Hiei snapped, annoyed.

"He'll be back!" Keiko suddenly butted in, jumping up, "he has too come back!"

Kurama looked up at her, a look of almost annoyance in his emerald orbs. As the rest of the group began to turn their heads, eyes gazing at Keiko as she stood almost sobbing in front of Kurama, he hid the look in fear that he may be caught.

Kuwabara stood, his eyes glancing from Keiko to Kurama nervously. "He'll be back, I'm sure he will."

"I know he will," she replied, her voice quavering a little in doubt.

Yukina, seeing the slight tension in the air, stood slowly and looked at the group. "Why don't we go outside, it's a nice day outside.."

The carrot top nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go down to the beach or something."

Keiko nodded slowly and walked over, slipping on her shoes.

The redheaded fox teen nodded, though reluctantly, and Hiei stood after he did. _Maybe the fresh air will do you some good, clear your mind a little,_ the jaganshi called in the fox's mind.

Kurama merely nodded in reply, though, frankly, he didn't want to be in the same vicinity with Yusuke's so called girlfriend. Ever since the Dark Tournament, Keiko had been in on everything, and there wasn't a moment when Yusuke was found alone.

There had been one day Yusuke had gotten a chance alone, he remembered it vividly because that had been the day Hiei had found out about his little secret..

_Occasionally his emerald orbs would glance from the small demon that was his training partner to his teammates sitting on the steps with their 'girlfriends'. Once he had caught the beautiful chocolate orbs that were Yusuke watching him, and that was when Hiei got in a blow or two._

_ The younger looked so bored, Keiko hanging off his arm in a Mary-Sue fashion as she talked his ear off. Keiko would only show up though when Yusuke got his turn to rest, and Kurama was never able to get close to him._

_ He found that Yusuke's small spirit beast, Puu, had taken a liking to him, and whenever he was on his break, Puu would sit in his lap and allow the fox-teen to stroke his finger's through his black hair. Kurama found that the more he did this though, the more he thought about the detective he desired._

_ The pairing for training partners usually ended up with him training with everyone but Yusuke. Sometimes he regretted it because that, he supposed was the only way he would be able to get close to him. On the other hand, he knew he'd never be able to take his eyes off the younger teen if he fought him, leading him to lose._

_ The pairings only ended this way because Hiei had complained about having to be stuck with Kuwabara as a training partner, saying he was too weak to waste his breath on, while Kuwabara said he "didn't want to hurt the shrimp with his big sword." _

_ The training session between Hiei and Kurama was slowly drawing to a close and he noticed Keiko and Yukina get up to leave. His mind fluttered with happiness as he realized he'd be able to have at least a few moments alone with the younger. This thought was soon crushed as Kuwabara grabbed hold of the shorter boy's wrist and dragged him off._

_ He was brought out of his misery when a fist found it's way into his side, knocking him from his perch on a tree branch, to fall to the ground on his hands and knees._

_ 'I knew you weren't paying attention,' Hiei sneered, walking over to stand before the redhead._

_ 'You didn't have to hit me so hard though,' he replied, rubbing his side painfully._

_ 'Maybe if you hadn't been staring at your little lover boy you would've seen it coming,' he replied casually, turning to walk to the stairs where two cool refreshing drinks had been left to quench their thirsts._

_ 'W-what?' the teen stuttered, following after him, his long thorny whip returning to it's rose form, getting tucked into his red hair._

_ 'You heard me fox,' he answered, gulping down the water,'you don't make it that obvious.. You should really learn to control your staring.'_

_ A blush formed over his pale cheeks and he quickly hid it. _

_ 'Your little... obsession is never going to amount to anything you know, here in the Ningenkai people aren't as open minded about relationships like that as they are in the Makai, and plus, he does have a girlfriend.'_

_ 'They aren't an official couple yet,' Kurama countered, almost desperately. _

_ 'Kurama, you're only setting yourself up by liking him..' Hiei replied, handing him a glass._

_ 'I can't help my feelings, Hiei, you know that..'_

_ 'At least look around before you commit yourself to loving him, you can find someone more..attainable.'_

_ He nodded slightly, though he knew he'd never find anyone else as precious to him as Yusuke was. His thoughts were cut off as Yusuke and Kuwabara returned, throwing friendly insults at each other. Seeing the smile on the other's lips, his heart fluttered. That one smile assured him that he would never find anyone like Yusuke..and that he was already in love with his "leader"._

Yusuke stood outside the portal, sighing and shifting nervously. "It's been three years..." he told himself, "everyone is going to be so surprised when you return home, you know that Urameshi?"

Wiping some small beads of sweat that had formed on his brow, he stopped pacing. His chocolate orbs traveled over his body. He wondered if he looked any different from when he had last left. With his newly discovered demon heritage, he didn't think so.

Slowly he drew in a deep breath, shouldering his pack once before stepping through the portal, back to the world he once called home.

Kurama sat on the sandy beach with the rest of his friends. Hiei was sitting a few feet from him, glaring intently at Kuwabara who was flirting and showing off to Yukina who was playing in the water with Botan who had showed up late.

Keiko - for some reason - had separated herself from the group and was staring, her maroon colored eyes glazed over slightly as she stood looking out at the orange sun hovering over the horizon, submerged half way in the pale purple mountains that skirted the beautiful scene.

A gentle breeze wafted through the air, and what happened next surprised everyone. Keiko's voice was ripped from her throat, carried away in the wind as she screamed angrily at the sinking sun, "Yusuke Urameshi! I'm not going to wait for you any longer!"

The wind died and an uncomfortable silence settled over the group, every pair of eyes turning on the girl. A soft voice was suddenly carried through the air by the wind, reaching their ears. "You don't have to wait any longer, Keiko.."

The group was stunned by the voice, for they hadn't heard it in some time. Slowly, from the forest line the younger teen walked across the sandy beach, just at the edge of the water. Kurama's breath came out in small shallow gasps as he watched the teen walk over, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The teen walked across the sand as if he had just stepped from a dream. Wind fluttered about his lean and thin body, ruffling his un-gelled ebony hair. His chocolate orbs were full and sparkling in the sinking summer sun. Even though his white tank-top and faded blue jeans were torn and dirtied from long days of travel, he still radiated with a glory Kurama never failed to notice.

Time seemed to return to normal as Keiko's body made contact with the teen's, sending him sprawled on the ground. The teen's acute hearing picked up a small "I miss you" from the girl before she forced her lips onto his. Both boy's eyes widened and Kurama felt faint as a huge wave crashed over their bodies.

The two resurfaced, but Kurama was sure from what he had seen, Yusuke hadn't kissed her back, it had been a one sided kiss. _Unless he was too surprised to react before that wave.._ He cut the thought off before it got to far into it.

The rest of the day seemed like a haze to Kurama. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina had ended up fooling around in the cool lake water, while he and Hiei had sat on the beach watching. Yusuke had called them both over, but Kurama's excuse had been that he was "to pale and needed some sun", while Hiei only provided a small "Hn" and they were satisfied.

They had then walked back to the temple, laughing and goofing around. "Urameshi," Kuwabara finally butted in when Keiko latched herself onto the detective's arm, "why've you been gone so long? It's been three years!"

"I had things to think about.." he replied with a quick glance to Kurama, who, luckily hadn't caught it.

Kuwabara had seen the glance though and he nodded slowly. He hadn't intended to anything more on that subject when Kurama's soft voice asked, "Like what?"

The detective's back stiffened slightly and he said, "My father... I wanted to learn more about him.."

"It took you three years to find out things about your father?" Keiko butted in.

He nodded slowly, but before he could explain more, Hiei said, "The Makai's a big place and Yusuke doesn't have wings you do know that, don't you?"

Keiko scowled slightly, but then looked back at Yusuke. "Are you going to stay the night with the rest of us?"

"I guess so.." he replied slowly.

"You're going to have to sleep with the guys though," Botan pointed out, "because our room only has enough for three people!" She giggled a little, her purple eyes flashing with happiness that he had returned.

Kurama flushed slightly when he realized that he was one of those boys that was sleeping in the room set up for four. "That's all right with you guys, isn't it?" the younger turned and looked at Hiei and Kurama.

They both nodded slowly and Yusuke tilted his head slightly. "Kurama, I think you got to much sun, you got a sunburn," he replied indicating the blush that was on his cheeks.

"Yes, I suppose I did," he replied quietly, turning slightly so that the shadows cast by the sinking sun hid his face.

He could hear a slight laugh from the small demon standing next to him, but said nothing, his blush deepening a little. They walked until the group reached the temple again. There Yusuke shared an....interesting with his mentor.

The first thing Genkai had done when she saw the teen was backhanded him and yelled at him for making everyone wait three years for him to return. After that, Genkai had given the teen one of her rare smiles and they had shared a 'warm' moment.

Soon after, Yukina prepared a huge feast, honoring both Yusuke's return, and his birthday. They ate in peace, talking amongst themselves about what had happened since the detective had left that day three years ago.

Dinner had taken nearly an hour and a half with all the chatting and story telling going on. The stories however, didn't stop when dinner ended. The boy's ended up going off for some 'manly bonding' or that's what Botan called it. Either way both Kurama and Yusuke, in their own ways were glad for the peace and quiet.

It had actually ended up being Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama, because Hiei had leaped off somewhere. "So how's my mom been?" Yusuke asked, looking at the two as they sat underneath the stars on the temple roof.

"Actually, no one's seen her in a while," Kuwabara replied.

"Really?" The detective asked, eyes filled with slight surprise.

"Yes," Kurama added softly, "she left the apartment a few days after you left for the Makai, and no one's heard from her since."

Yusuke looked a little worried.

Seeing the look, Kurama quickly added, "Hiei says he's tracked her a few times, and he said she is living with some relatives or something. He probed her mind a little and found that she thinks you moved out, and since you were her only source of income, she's gone to live with relatives."

"Well, that's great..." he replied, sighing slightly.

Kuwabara shrugged slightly. "Genkai's given us all the temple. She wants us to use it as a refuge for demons who want to stay and live peacefully in the Ningenkai. Kind of like Yukina," he replied, saying the name in a slight daze.

"I guess it might be best if I stay here anyway," Yusuke replied. "I learned while I was at the Makai that I'm going to look like this for hundreds and hundreds of years... it might look bad if everyone ages while I still look the same.."

"Yes.. It will be the same for Hiei and I," Kurama answered slowly.

"So you'll all be living together? Well, unless you two go back to the Makai," Kuwabara asked, glancing at Yusuke.

"Well, Genkai did leave the temple to all of us.. I should like to stay and help with the refuge.. That is if you want me to, Yusuke," he replied softly.

Yusuke shook his head slightly and smiled gently. "You don't have to ask for my permission, Kurama, Genkai did leave the temple to all of us.."

Kurama flushed a little again and was glad for the darkness to hide it. As the moon scaled higher and higher in the sea of darkness, the stars moving even more slowly as they crept across the sky, keeping their formations perfectly.

"Well, I think we better be going in," Kuwabara replied with a small yawn, stretching his arms high over his head.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded in agreement and stood as well. "Do you think Hiei's already asleep?" the detective asked Kurama as Kuwabara slipped into a nearby window.

"If Yukina's gone to bed," he laughed slightly, slipping into the window after the carrot top.

Yusuke watched at the redhead climbed in through the window, before he himself slipped through. As they walked down the hall to their room, the fox teen walking in front of the detective, Yusuke couldn't help but stare at him in longing desire.

He quickly averted his gaze though when he saw the other start to turn around. Stopping in the middle of the hall, Kurama turned and looked at the younger teen. "Your father wasn't the only reason that you stayed in the Makai so long, was it?"

He shook his head slowly, he knew he could never lie to the redhead. "There was a few other reasons.."

"Like what?" he asked. The redhead knew he shouldn't be prying, but he really did want to know why the other had been gone for three whole years.

"Well... I was trying to learn a little more about not only my father... but myself..and everything.."

"Everything?"

"Well, I guess not really _everything_, but decisions I made before I left... things I said.."

Kurama had been walking backwards and he paused, looking at the detective curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Yusuke began, but since he trusted the fox, he continued, "I told someone some things..that I didn't mean, or I thought I meant them then, but I didn't..and in some sense I regret saying them.."

"You can't take them back?" the older boy asked. He knew he was getting much too far into the other's problems, but he felt deep concern for him.

"I can...but I'm afraid I'll step on toes..and get myself into a bigger mess.." he replied, adding under his breath, "then I already am in."

All thoughts of being involved in the other's life too much slipped away at that last statement. Concern dotted his emerald orbs as he gazed at the other. "You're in trouble? Is there anyway I can help?" the next thing he did seemed to clench his misfortune.

The older teen took a step forward and placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder the exact second he finished his question. This, though, seemed to be his mistake. Yusuke quickly pulled away from the other, stuttering something that Kurama didn't catch, before walking swiftly passed him and into the bedroom. For a split second, the fox had thought he saw a red tinge across the other's face, but he dismissed the thought.

His emerald orbs dropped to the floor, and he felt small tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "He's not worth it, Kurama.." came an unmistakable voice behind the teen.

Not looking at his friend, the teen said in a low voice, "You don't understand, Hiei, he is worth it.."

Yusuke sighed inwardly, pushing himself away from the door as he wiped any trace of emotion from his tanned face. He was too late though, to hide the blush that had formed there, and was caught stupidly by Kuwabara. "Urameshi? What's wrong with your face, you look like you just ran into a brick wall."

Sighing slightly he walked over to the bed he had been given and fell back onto it. "Now I guess I know how you feel," he countered, a cocky attitude in his voice.

Kuwabara grumbled something about not seeing that coming before turning his back on the teen. "When are you going to tell Keiko, anyway?"

"Never.." he replied, already disgusted with himself.

"Urameshi, that isn't fair to her, you know that."

He sighed again, turning over and burying his face in the pillow. "Kuwabara, you don't understand.. You couldn't understand."

Kurama sighed slightly, wiping a few tears from his eyes as he stepped back into the temple, Hiei behind him a few feet. Walking into the bathroom, the redhead began to throw cold water over his face, dismissing the redness around his eyes.

Hiei, however, walked past the bathroom door and to the bedroom the four male spirit detectives had been given. Opening the door, he noted that Kuwabara was sitting on his bed, stroking a small brown and white kitten while the "infamous" Yusuke was laying face down on his bed. 

When it had been just the three of them, Kurama had offered to sleep in between the two. As much as the small fire demon hated to admit it, he did consider the orange haired oaf a friend, though most of the time they didn't get along.

Now that Yusuke was here though, the situation seemed to get much worse. The only bed that hadn't been taken was the bed between Kuwabara's and Kurama's, which was now occupied by the ebony haired teen. It didn't seem like a very good idea that he was sleeping there, not after the half an hour or so that the fox had sat in the woods, sobbing over the turn of events.

As he got to his bed, the door in the corner opened and closed soundlessly. The redhead, eyes downcast, walked to his bed. Seeing the younger boy's right next to him, his eyes lingered on the slumbering body of the one he so desired.

Moonlight shimmered in through the elongated window above the teen's bed, the pale rays bathing his body in an ethereal glow, making him look like a fallen angel. He bit his lip slightly and slipped into bed, getting into his pajamas underneath the covers. When he was finished, he shoved the clothes back into his pack.

The first thing that he picked up when she shoved his clothes carelessly into his bag, not even caring that they were getting wrinkled beyond belief, was his journal. Noting that both Yusuke and Kuwabara were now sleeping, and Hiei had his back turned to the other three, he slowly pulled it out along with the matching rose pen.

Pulling the covers fully over his body, he hunched under them. The same pale moonlight that bathed Yusuke's body shone through the matching window above his bed, penetrating the thin red blanket that concealed him and his journal. Slowly, his pen began moving across the paper, writing in a beautifully curved cursive writing.

_ August 4_

_ Yusuke's back.. He came home today.. After three years, he's finally come home to us. His demon heritage has certainly had an effect on him, because he still looks the same age...he's still gorgeous, even if he was before, I think the saying, "You never appreciate something until it's gone" fits perfectly. I don't think I realized just HOW beautiful he was..until he left.._

More words were scrawled across the paper, accompanied by a small hand-drawn picture of Yusuke with large angel wings, bathed in a light that shone down from the heavens. It must've been nearly midnight when he finally closed his journal and tucked it in his pack, mostly because the pale heavenly moonlight had moved away from the window, grazing across the horizon and bathing the serene scene that had settled in it's woods.

Pulling the blanket away from his body, Kurama let his head fall back on the pillow, the thin red blanket tucked around his pale thin body. Emerald eyes skimmed the dark bedroom. Hiei had finally fallen asleep in his bed, the blankets a deep black color, matching his hair perfectly. In the opposite direction, a large lump beneath ocean blue blankets signaled that Kuwabara was there.

Even breathing came from the bed beside him, and his emerald orbs landed on the plain white sheets of the bed his secret love rested in. He was sure if Yukina had foreseen his coming, the bed would've been clad in a deep green color. When the teen had first found out the other's favorite color was green, he thought it fate that they were to be together, for his favorite color was red, the two needed colors to construct a rose.

He found his eyes lingering on the other, and he turned so that he was instead facing Hiei. He had to get some sleep, it wouldn't be healthy if he didn't. It took nearly twenty minutes and all the will power he could muster, but the older teen finally fell asleep.

Golden sunlight fluttered in through the windows, casting the shadows of the leaves on the wall as they danced across the sky in a gentle breeze. Hiei had woken hours before anyone had - even Genkai. Kuwabara's kitten had woken both him and the still drowsy Kurama up a few hours later, and only Yusuke remained asleep.

Small red circles were present under the fox's eyes and he yawned as he walked to the bathroom. 

Hiei's voice once again, as it usually did, rounded on him from behind. "I see Yusuke kept you up all night."

Kurama flushed a little, walking into the bathroom and leaving the door ajar slightly. Hiei pushed it open and walked in, looking at the redhead in the mirror as he tried to wash away the red rings. "Yusuke didn't keep me up, Hiei, I kept myself up writing in my journal.."

The forbidden child rolled his eyes. "Who were you writing about?"

His blush deepened slightly and he threw more ice cold water onto his face, grabbing a towel and burying his face in it.

"That's what I thought.." Hiei commented, rolling his eyes once more and turning to leave.

"Hiei," Kurama looked up, emerald eyes looking at the small koorime. "You really don't think I have a chance with Yusuke, do you?"

The short demon stopped under the door frame. Tilting his head slightly so that the other could see side of his face, he shook his head slightly. "I just think you're never going to find out if you don't confront him with your feelings. Losing sleep over it isn't the way to go.." with that said, he left.

Yusuke yawned slightly as he pushed his tired body out of the soft bed. It had been quite a while since he had actually been able to sleep in something so comfortable. Throwing the thin white blanket off from him, the young detective ran a hand through his un-gelled hair. He hadn't brought any kind of hair products with him on his journey, so he had grown accustomed to the short black bangs that constantly fell in his eyes.

Changing into a pair of semi-tight black jeans and a contradicting sleeveless white shirt, the boy fixed his ruffled hair the best he could, walking out of the bedroom.

The familiar sky blue haired koorime came out of a nearby bedroom and smiled at Yusuke. "Genkai and I have fixed up a room for you Yusuke, since you're going to be staying with us."

Yusuke gave her a slight nod of the head and nodded gently. "Thanks Yukina," he replied.

"I'll get your things from the other room and put them in."

The detective nodded once more and was about to walk off when he turned again and asked, "Yukina? Is anyone else staying?"

She paused a moment in the doorway of the bedroom the four detectives had shared that night. "I believe Kurama made arrangements with Genkai to stay as well.."

The young boy's heart fluttered slightly and he nodded his thanks, before turning and walking off.

"Yo! Urameshi!" Yusuke turned and watched as Kuwabara came running down the hall towards him.

"I'm going to tell her today, Kuwabara, I promise."

The oaf looked puzzled for a moment, but then remembered what the other was talking about. "Oh, well we're going on a hike through the woods today before everyone has to leave. Why don't you tell her then?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Good," he nodded in turn, "now have you seen Yukina?"

The teen pointed to the bedroom Yukina had disappeared into. 

"Yukina! My love!" he called, running into the bedroom. Yusuke sweat dropped slightly, rolling his eyes before he turned and walked off. 

Unsure of where Keiko would be, the younger teen peered into all the open doors. Eventually he came to the bathroom where Kurama stood in front of the mirror, brushing his long red hair. He found himself staring, almost in a trance, at the older teen.

Almost getting caught, the younger shook his head and snapped himself out of the daze he had fallen into. "Hey Kurama."

Surprised at the voice, the redhead looked towards the doorway, noting the casual way Yusuke was leaning against the door frame. Fighting back a blush, the older teen turned back to the mirror, seemingly absorbed in brushing his long locks. "Good morning Yusuke. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I slept fine, thanks," he replied in his polite tone.

Yusuke shifted slightly, pushing himself away from the doorframe. "So I guess where going to be living together for a while, huh?"

"W-what?" he stuttered slightly, barely able to control the blood rushing to his face at the other's statement.

"I talked to Yukina this morning," he began, looking at the door in seemingly mild interest, "she said that you've decided to stay here.."

The older boy nodded slowly. "Yes.. I thought it best if I move out and live here..where I wouldn't cause any suspicion by not aging as fast as others.."

Yusuke nodded in return. "That's what I was thinking when I told Yukina I was going to be staying too," he said casually, folding his arms behind his head.

That time he couldn't help the rush of blood, and he quickly opened the small cabinet behind the mirror, making it look as though he was searching for something. "You mean, you're staying too?"

He nodded slowly, but realizing the other couldn't see him, he said, "Yeah, I think I might go home tonight to get my things."

"But Yusuke, you're only seventeen.." he replied softly, though he didn't want to persuade the other not to stay.

"Yeah, so?"

"The legal age to leave home is eighteen.."

He shrugged slightly. "It's not like anyone's going to find me up here anyway."

Finally containing the blush, Kurama grabbed a toothbrush that had yet to be opened and closed the cabinet door. "Maybe you should wait until you're of legal age, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Yusuke looked a little hurt at the other's attempts to get him to wait a whole year before coming to live in the temple. 

"Plus," Kurama continued, not noticing the look in the other's eyes, "Keiko has really missed you these last three years..I'm sure she'd like to stay with you as long as she can.."

Dropping his arms to his sides, the look of slight pain and hurt was magnified slightly in his warm chocolate orbs. "I wish she didn't.." he whispered softly, before turning and walking away from the bathroom, not wanting the other to catch the lone tear that streaked down his cheek.

Head snapping to look at the now empty doorway, Kurama bit his lip, hoping the pain would fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Finally finishing up in the bathroom, Kurama walked to the bedroom he and the rest of the Reikai Tentai shared.

Kuwabara was in the room, throwing things from his backpack to the bed, looking for something. The older teen was about to leave when the oaf noticed him. "Hey Kurama."

"Hello Kuwabara," he replied softly, walking in and looking for his pack.

"Yukina moved all your things into your new room," he replied, still digging through his bag. "It's right next to Urameshi's, down the hall." He nodded slightly in the direction of their rooms.

"Thanks," he replied, turning and leaving the teen quickly.

Kuwabara looked up when he realized he was once again alone in the bedroom. Jogging to the door, he skidded to a stop, yelling to the redhead, "We're going for a walk in about an hour, you coming?"

Without thinking he nodded. "Yeah, sure," he called back, before going into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Leaning against the back of the door, he let his body slip down the wooden panels. "What have I done.." he whispered, voice almost completely void of emotion. 

"I wasn't thinking," he continued to chastise himself, "I should've just shut up..he was going to live here, with _me_. We were going to work together, taking care of demons who wanted to live here.._together_.."

A lone tears dripped down his cheek and he roughly wiped it away. "Stop being such a baby, Kurama. Maybe you should take Hiei's advice.."

An hour passed quicker than any of them had realized, and soon knocking ripped through the silent hallway, followed by Yusuke's irritated grumbling as Keiko dragged him out of his bedroom. "I've changed my mind," he muttered as Kuwabara and Kurama watched Yusuke being dragged down the hallway. 

"Yusuke Urameshi! Don't tell me you'd rather stay locked up in your room then going outside for some fresh air!" Keiko asked in surprise.

"Then don't ask, and I won't tell you," he replied, a little to sarcastically.

Keiko gently slapped him in the arm. "What has gotten into you, Yusuke?"

The younger teen's replied was unheard by the two teens as he was dragged around the corner. Kurama looked at the taller carrot top. "You wouldn't be that forceful with me if I declined the offer to go outside, would you?"

"Want to see?" he asked, looking at the other with a stupid grin on his face.

Kurama sighed and closed his door, not really in the mood to fight with him. "Is Hiei going?" 

"Yeah," the taller boy replied, "he's back in the bedroom."

The redhead nodded and glanced back. "I need to talk with him, so I'll meet you outside," he said, turning and walking to the bedroom, leaving Kuwabara to walk by himself.

Once inside the bedroom, Kurama carefully closed the door. Sighing slightly, he turned and looked at the fire apparition. "I've decided to take your advice and just give up.. He has Keiko.. I have no chance.."

Hiei looked up from his sword, which he had been polishing. "I wouldn't be too sure of yourself.."

"What?" the fox teen questioned.

"I overheard Kuwabara's thoughts," the small demon smirked slightly, "Yusuke is going to have a little chat with Keiko later."

"A.. Little chat?" Kurama looked at him, eyes wide.

The fire demon nodded and stood, sheathing his gleaming sword in the hilt hooked to his belt. "Seems he liked someone else.."

"Who?" Kurama asked expectantly. 

"Couldn't find out," he shrugged slightly, "he caught me staring off into space before I could figure out who it was."

Kurama sighed a little sadly, his chances seemed to slowly diminish in front of his eyes. "Kurama, isn't the chance you've been waiting for?" Hiei asked, walking around him and to the door.

"Yes, but," he paused, unsure of himself now, "if he's in love with someone else, what chance have I got?"

"Not much if you think that way," Hiei commented, opening the door. 

The redhead sighed again. "I just don't think I can do it," he replied softly as the door was opened.

"Then maybe you're making the right decision in giving up," the forbidden child said faintly as he walked out the door.

Kurama followed after him. "So you think me giving up is a good idea?"

"No," Hiei replied, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look up at his friend. "I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life giving up on something you love deeply just because you're afraid."

"Then why.."

Hiei interrupted him by stepping forward and beginning to walk off. "It's your decision, give up if you want. But just be aware of the consequences in your actions," with that said, the small jaganshi sped off down the hall, a black blur the only trace of him.

The group walked through the forest. Sunshine filtered between the summering leaves on the trees, casting long shadows upon the forest floor. There was a loud crack, followed by the annoyed muttering of a familiar spirit detective as he stumbled through the dense grove of trees.

In his arms were many apples, all a deep red color except one, which was a golden yellow. Walking to the middle of the group, Yusuke deposited all but the golden apple and a red one on a stump. Each member went for one, except Kurama who stood at the edge of the small clearing the group had stopped in for lunch.

Slowly the younger teen walked over, taking a bite off the crimson apple in his hands. "Something wrong, Kurama?" he asked gently, concerned.

"No, just thinking," he answered. Seeing the apple in the other's hand, he realized that he was slightly hungry. Looking over the other's shoulder, the redhead realized there were none left and he sighed slightly.

"Don't worry," Yusuke replied with a small smile, "I got you one.."

Drawing the perfect shaped golden apple from his jacket pocket, he handed it to the older boy. Kurama looked at the apple, and then at the boy. "Thanks, Yusuke.." he replied softly.

A small blue object descended from the air, chirping hungrily as it landed on the ebony teen's head. Kurama chuckled slightly as Yusuke reached up, lifting the bird off his head and setting him on the ground with the apple he had taken only one bite from. Puu began pecking at it with his small beak.

Yusuke looked back at the redhead, and he was about to say something when, from across the clearing, came Keiko's voice. "Yusuke!"

Hearing his name, he turned. Seeing the look, he nodded slowly. "I'll be right back, okay, then you can tell me what's wrong," he told the other, before slowly walking off.

Kurama looked down at the golden apple that rested in his hands. His pale fingers rubbed the soft skin that covered the apple. Biting his lip slightly, he looked up and saw Yusuke heading to a secluded spot with Keiko. He wondered idly if Yusuke was planning to 'break up' with her then.

The demon had been thinking about telling his secret love how he felt about him, but his thoughts seemed to grow more and more distant, and he began doubting himself. He continued to watch though, watching the expression on the girl's face as Yusuke talked with her.

A look of almost, sadness was replaced by one of ultimate freedom as Yusuke's shoulder's slumped slightly, as though he had just gotten half the weight of the world off of them. 

Gulping slightly, the redhead looked at Puu and became a nervous wreck almost instantly. _I can't do this,_ he thought miserably,_ I'm so nervous just thinking about it..how can I tell him? And what if he rejects me, and get's angry? I couldn't bare having to lose his friendship.._

Tears once again began brimming in his emerald orbs, and he turned on his heels. "I need to go for a walk," he replied softly, really to no one in particular.

Yusuke nodded slowly as he finished talking with Keiko. The teen had explained to Keiko that she was more of a sister to him, and that even though he would do anything for her, she just wasn't right for him as a partner.

She had been sad for a brief moment, and close tears for she still loved him deeply. When he explained why though, she nodded slowly in approval. "I figured as much," she said softly, looking at the taller boy.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Keiko," he began, looking at his feet. "I never meant to.."

She shook her head softly. "No, it's all right, Yusuke. If your love lies in another, I won't stand in your way."

Yusuke smiled and embraced her lightly. "Thanks for understanding," he replied, carefully picking his words.

She nodded in reply and lightly hugged him back in the friendly embrace. The two pulled apart after and Yusuke took a step back.

"Are you going to tell?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder at the redhead who stood, fidgeting in his spot.

"Yes, I was planning too," he replied softly, "once I find courage enough too."

She smiled, but it soon faded when she noticed Kurama walking away. "Well you better hurry, because it looks like he's leaving," she replied, nodding her head in his direction.

The delinquent spun on his heels, watching the fox teen hurriedly walk into the forest. "Cya later, then," he called, nodding slightly and running across the clearing.

"Goodbye Yusuke," Keiko replied. She had known all along that their love wouldn't work out. After Yusuke had found out about his father being part demon, she realized it. If Yusuke was part demon he'd definitely have the aging pattern of one.

Yusuke jogged across the field. Puu flew up to him in greeting, but Yusuke ignored the little bird. "Puu, I need you to stay here," he replied, before hurrying off into the woods.

Kurama sighed softly, climbing one of the tallest trees in the particular woods they had entered. He was sitting in the crouch of a tree branch, one leg hanging off the edge as he thought. The redhead's eyes were drooped a bit in his weariness from the small amount of sleep he had gotten. Also, his vision was slightly blurred by the tears he shed and he didn't notice the younger detective walking to the tree.

Slowly, Yusuke began to scale the tree, going from branch to branch. When he was close, he called, "Kurama, is something the matter?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly and he looked down. The most he could see was a small greenish blur. Holding the golden apple he still hadn't bitten out of, the older boy stood on the branch and leaped to higher ones.

"Kurama! Where are you going?" the younger boy called, continuing to follow him.

The redhead wavered slightly as he drew closer to the top of the tree, growing tired. "Go away Yusuke!" he yelled, however, there was a hopelessness in his voice that shouldn't have been.

"Please, Kurama, come down and talk to me," the younger called again, ignoring the other's desperate yell and climbing further.

Yusuke was a few branches down from the other, when tragedy hit. Because of the other's weariness, he faltered and slipped on the high branch. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point on for Yusuke. The boy's body fell, and it looked as though he had lost consciousness.

His chocolate orbs widened as he held his arms out, determined to catch the falling teen's body. He did catch him, but because of his own bad footing and the weight of the teen combined with the force of the gravity pushing his body downward, Yusuke fell forward off the branch.

In one fluent movement, Yusuke had the older boy in his arms above him, his back downwards so that he would take the full extent of the blows. He cried out in pain more than once as his back hit branch after branch as they fell from the tall tree. 

Using one hand, he reached out, hoping to grab a branch in an attempt to stop their descent. Before his hand could firmly grasp one, a thick branch nearest the lower level of the tree struck the back of his head and he was knocked out almost instantly.

Emerald eyes fluttered open gently. He couldn't remember where he was for a brief moment, until he saw the trees and remembered he was still in the woods. His mind couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened. Last thing he remembered he had slipped and fell after yelling at..

His thoughts were cut off when he realized that there was a muscular arm wrapped about his waist, and that the sound of shallow breathing could be heard near his ear. Gasping in surprise, the redhead pushed himself up and turned.

His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the battered body of the younger teen he loved so deeply. "Y-Yusuke...?" he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

There was no response from the other except the shallow breathing and soft moaning.

"Yusuke," he began to sob, "what have I done..?"

Pale fingers trailed up to the other's face and he moved lifted the boy's head up gently. Warm blood spilled over his fingers and Kurama's horror seemed complete.

"No.. Yusuke, you didn't.." his eyes traveled up the tree now filled with broken branch, some as thick as his waist. One, however, stood out among the rest. Along one side of the tree, a long path of broken branches scaled it's heights. At the very bottom, though still a good ten or fifteen feet from the ground was a limb, as round and thick as both himself and the younger teen put together. It was hanging by only a few non splintered pieces of wood and was covered in blood, obviously marking the spot where Yusuke had hit his head.

Thinking of nothing else, Kurama pulled the ebony haired teen into his arms and began sobbing. "Why...? Why did you.."

If he had been waiting for a response, none came. The only sound in the quiet clearing was the sound of the boy's shallow breathing and the creak of the limbs that still hung on the tree, swaying slightly in a gentle breeze.

Slowly, the older teen drew the younger into his arms and stood. "We have to get you back to the temple..." he whispered, "this is all my fault.."

He could feel the warm crimson liquid dripping onto his shoulder as the other's head rested limply on him. Tears were no flowing down his cheeks, and as he entered the clearing he didn't care. He remembered having to carry Yusuke like this every once in a while when they left from the Makai after their fights with the four saint beasts.

Of course, because of Hiei's small stature and the objection to touching the carrot top's body, Kurama had been subjected to carrying the taller and much heavier Kuwabara. He hadn't been to happy with the arrangement, but when Kuwabara woke halfway through their journey and was too tired to carry Yusuke as Hiei had instructed him, Kurama had stepped in and taken the boy's body.

It had been bliss, traveling through the Makai carrying Yusuke protectively in his arms. This, however, was different. Yusuke was only in the condition he was in because Kurama had been careless. 

As he entered the clearing carrying the bloody, battered body of their leader, every head in the place turned. 

"What happened?!" Kuwabara gasped, running to them.

"I... fell...from a branch," he whispered, panting slightly under the strain, "and he.."

"Jumped off to save you didn't he?!" Kuwabara interrupted. Getting a small nod, the oaf turned to Yukina.

Unspoken words were passed between them, and the small ice apparition walked to the two boys. "Please, Kurama, can you put him down?" she asked.

The redhead nodded slowly and carefully put the boy down. A low groan of pain escaped the delinquent's lips as he was placed on the ground and Kurama flinched slightly. Yukina placed her hands over the other's head and the bloody wound that had once been there disappeared. Her hands traveled over his body, slowly healing the rest of his wounds. Standing, she did the same to Kurama's few cuts and bumps.

"Knowing Yusuke, he'll be out for a while, but he should be just fine," she replied gently.

Kurama nodded in thanks and was about to lift the boy into his arms again when Kuwabara stopped him. "Kurama, you're in no condition to be carrying Urameshi around, he'll put too much strain on you, let me do it." 

More silent tears jumped from his eyes as he looked at the taller teen, but nodded slightly, before turning around.

Kuwabara lifted the teen onto his back and the group left through the forest back to the temple where they hoped to find a little bit of solitude.

Chocolate orbs fluttered open tiredly, met by a blinding white light. The teen groaned slightly and placed his balled fists over his eyes in protection.

"Yusuke..?" came a soft voice at his left, and he gently turned to see the redhead sitting in a chair at his bedside. 

"Kurama..?" he asked in a raspy voice, "where am I?" 

"You're in Genkai's temple, in the room Yukina set up for you.." he whispered.

"How did I get here..?" then he suddenly remembered what had happened. "Kurama, are you all right?"

"Me?" he asked, holding tears back. "Yusuke, I'm fine.. You're the one who fell from the tree and stripped almost every branch from it.."

"I did?" the younger questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

Slowly the boy nodded. "Yes..and you hit your head too.." he filled the other in softly.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two or three weeks.. I'm not sure, I've lost count.." he said softly.

Yusuke nodded slowly in understanding, and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, and surprisingly, Kurama asked, "Why...? Yusuke, why did you do it?"

The younger looked over and was even more surprised to see that the other was crying. "You were going to get hurt," he replied softly, looking into the other's emerald orbs.

"So you just jumped without thinking? I thought you were going to die you were bleeding so badly... and Yukina said because I had landed on top of you, you may've broken a few ribs.."

"Better me than you," he replied gently, catching a crystal tear on the end of his finger.

Kurama shook his head slowly. "No, I should be the one lying in bed, not you.."

"Kurama... don't say that..please," he whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Then why did you do it," he asked, his emerald orbs pleading, boring into the other's chocolate orbs in desperation. 

Yusuke closed his eyes slightly, reopening them and staring back into the other's. "I care for you, that's why.." he whispered gently.

Thinking the other was meaning only in a friendly way, he said, "I ca.." the older boy was silenced by a tanned finger being placed over his lips. 

"I care for you much more than you think," he continued. He knew if he didn't say it now, he'd never build up the courage to do it again. "I love you.." he whispered.

Kurama's eyes widened drastically and he looked at the other. "W-what?" he stuttered, looking at the other.

"I.. Love you.." he whispered again, a deep crimson blush forming over his cheeks.

The redhead's voice and breath was caught in his throat. His eyes shimmered with happy tears and he leaned forward, hugging the boy tightly.

Yusuke was dumbfounded for a moment, whatever reaction he had expected, this was definitely not it. "Kurama..?" he asked, looking at the other as he pulled away.

The older boy wiped his tears away gently and smiled at the other. "You..have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that.." he whispered.

Yusuke looked at him curiously, lifting his hand up to wipe away a lone tear with his thumb. "You have..?"

"Yes," he nodded, closing his eyes to the other's soft touch, "and.. I love you too, Yusuke..more than anything.." he whispered.

The delinquent's face broke into a smile and the older boy mirrored it. Slowly and carefully, the redhead leaned forward and brushed his lips over the other's. Yusuke was rather surprised at the other's boldness, but he made no hesitation to return the kiss.


End file.
